


You are the Masterpiece

by 21panicboys



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21panicboys/pseuds/21panicboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz is an artist. Thus, he creates art like smiley face paintings and ice cream sundaes. But Patrick Stump always has been and always will be Pete's biggest work of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and did not actually happen no matter how much I wish it had. This story takes place while they were recording Take This to Your Grave so before Fall Out Boy was even famous.

Anyone that knew Patrick Stump knew that he was very insecure about his weight and was embarrassed by his body. Pete knew this very well and realized just how much trust Patrick had in him the day Patrick finally let him see his naked body. They had been having an epic make out session in Pete’s bed when Patrick suddenly pulled away. “What’s wrong?” Pete mumbled reaching out to bring Patrick closer. Patrick easily dodged Pete’s outstretched arms. “Shhh, be vewy vewy quiet I’m hunting wabbits” Patrick whispered in an eerily accurate impersonation of Elmer Fudd. Patrick had a tendency to depend on old childhood comforts when he was nervous and this odd Loony Tunes reference made Pete sit up and wonder what had Patrick looking so scared. Patrick avoided Pete’s stare then carefully started unbuttoning his sweater. Pete grabbed Patrick’s wrist and started to tell him that he did not need to do anything he was uncomfortable with but Patrick ignored him and as Pete saw more and more of Patrick’s porcelain flesh he no longer felt the desire to argue with Patrick about protecting his innocence. “Fuck, Trick you are so beautiful. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you right now”. Pete trailed a line of kisses down Patrick’s bare chest all the way down to the soft line of hair that led to the waistband of his jeans. “Shut up, Pete” Patrick whispered in Pete’s ear even though Pete could feel the tension leave Patrick’s body as soon as he spoke the words of approval. Pete’s hands explored every inch of Patrick’s shirtless body until he came up with an idea. He reached over Patrick into his nightstand and pulled out a tube of washable body paint. He quickly hid the paint behind his back so Patrick couldn’t see. Pete never could keep a secret from Patrick though and Patrick demanded to know what Pete was hiding. “Do you trust me?” Pete asked. Patrick looked offended at the question and did not bother answering it instead gesturing to his vulnerable position underneath Pete who was straddling him keeping him pinned to the bed. Pete flipped Patrick on his back and ordered him to keep his head turned to one side so he would not see what Pete was doing. Pete carefully uncapped the body paint so as not to alert Patrick as to what he was about to do. He dipped a finger in the paint and smeared it on Patrick’s back. Patrick flinched at the sudden coolness of the paint but did not say anything so Pete continued to cover Pete’s back in drawings and nonsense lyrics he had in his head. When Patrick’s back and arms were completely covered in paint Pete turned him back over grateful that the paint was fast-drying as he was not quite done painting his band mate. Patrick’s eyes were closed and he looked very relaxed under Pete’s soft touch. “I love being your canvas” Patrick announced reaching up to bring Pete’s lips down to his own. Pete politely returned the kiss and gently pushed Patrick back down on the mattress. “Canvases don’t move” he scolded and continued drawing a smiley face on Patrick’s tummy. Once Pete was done he hopped off Patrick to examine his masterpiece. He looked thoughtfully at Patrick. “One last thing to add, flip over please” Pete instructed. Patrick knew it was best to listen to Pete when he was in one of his creative moods even though he was dying to look at himself in the mirror. Pete slowly pulled down Patrick’s jeans just enough so he could write on his left ass cheek giving Patrick plenty of time to stop him if he so desired. Patrick remained silent as Pete painted his ass. “Now you have your own tattoos just like everyone else in the band” Pete joked breaking the silence as he pulled Patrick off the bed and led him to the mirror to look at his work. Patrick spent a few minutes raving about Pete’s creative talent as he examined his new body art. Patrick couldn’t help but smile at the drawing of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on his back, touched that Pete remembered how influential they were to him in his childhood. “Dude, this is amazing. These lyrics deserve to be seen by whoever is crazy enough to listen. We are definitely including this in a song on the album” Patrick said enthusiastically. He pointed at his forearm where Pete had written “I wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel”. Pete was relieved Patrick hadn’t taken these lyrics and applied it to their relationship. Pete’s old boyfriend would have over analyzed the words and would have accused Pete of writing about their relationship. Patrick knew him better than that though and knew that Pete did not always write from his own point of view preferring to write whatever words and feelings came out. Pete smiled at Patrick’s childlike enthusiasm over words that had been stuck in his head for weeks now. “These lyrics are relatable for anyone who has ever felt ignored by their partner but at the same time wish they could care less just to stop the fucking pain that always comes along with love” Patrick went on tracing a finger along the bold words on his arm. Patrick trailed off suddenly remembering that Pete had written something else on him that he had yet to see. As Patrick tugged down the back of his jeans Pete moved to stand behind him so he could see his reaction. Patrick looked scandalized as he scanned his left ass cheek in the mirror where Pete had written “property of Pete Wentz” in shiny red body paint. “Pete, we have a show tomorrow” Patrick reprimanded. Pete had not forgotten about the show as he had been the one to set it up in the first place since he was friends with the club’s manager who had owed him a favour. Pete thought it would be thrilling to play a show knowing that his name and his artwork were branded all over Patrick’s body. “I know and at that show there will be hot guys that will try to get in your pants but they need to know that your ass is mine” Pete explained patiently. “I don’t know about you, but I make it a general rule not to show my bare ass to complete strangers, but maybe that’s just me” Patrick fired back offended at Pete’s apparent lack of faith in him. Pete did not want to fight with Patrick so he threw an arm around Patrick’s waist and tugged him into his embrace so that he could plant a row of kisses on Patrick’s neck in his own way of apologizing. Pete could feel Patrick melt under his touch and could see Patrick’s anger fade away as he watched Patrick’s reflection in the mirror. Patrick closed his eyes and tilted his neck to give Pete better access. “It is kind of hot to belong to THE Pete Wentz” Patrick murmured. “You bet your ass it is” Pete whispered in Patrick’s ear smoothly. Patrick groaned at the bad joke.  
The second time Pete saw Patrick naked it was on his 22nd birthday. Pete wanted to have a quiet birthday alone with his boyfriend and they ended up staying in all day eating pizza and watching sitcom reruns. Not that exciting, but Pete found even the most ordinary things exciting when he was with Patrick. After watching their fourth consecutive episode of Friends Pete decided he needed to stretch his legs. Pete disentangled himself from Patrick and Patrick whined at the loss of Pete’s body. Even though Pete was only going to the kitchen, which was only a few steps away from the couch, Patrick still followed Pete like the loyal puppy he was. Pete proceeded to take out two spoons, two bowls, whip cream, chocolate syrup and a tub of vanilla ice cream. Once he was done he had two works of culinary art. “Look at my masterpiece it is almost too beautiful to eat” Pete bragged as he picked up his ice cream. “Oh yeah, what if I do this to your masterpiece?” Patrick said sticking his finger in Pete’s whip cream and wiping it on Pete’s cheek. “Then I would be forced to retaliate by doing this” Pete answered rubbing whip cream on Patrick’s nose. Patrick cried out in mock outrage and sprayed Pete’s face with whip cream straight from the can. Pete seemed shocked for a minute and Patrick was very happy with this response. So pleased in fact that he forgot his fears and insecurities entirely and tackled Pete playfully to the ground and began licking the whip cream off Pete’s face. Patrick then alternated between sticking his tongue in Pete’s mouth, kissing the sensitive skin on Pete’s neck, and nibbling Pete’s ear. Patrick could feel Pete’s growing erection underneath him and felt it was time to do something about that instead of ignoring the sexual tension between them. After all it was Pete’s birthday and everyone should experience birthday sex at least once in their life. That’s what Patrick had heard anyway, it was not like he had any experience to base that on. Patrick was a virgin but no longer felt nervous around Pete and knew that Pete would be easy on him for his first time. Patrick fumbled with Pete’s belt for a second before Pete hastily took over and got his pants down to his ankles faster than Patrick thought possible. Because Pete was Pete he had no underwear on which made it slightly easier for Patrick. Patrick grasped Pete’s dick with one hand and gave it an experimental lick. Patrick could feel Pete’s whole body tense under his hot tongue. Patrick tentatively took more of Pete into his mouth and began sucking him off. Patrick hated himself for asking but he could not stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. “Am I doing this right?” Patrick asked around a mouthful of cock. “Sweetie, you could not mess this up if you tried. Now less talking more blowing”. This was all the encouragement Patrick needed. Patrick established a rhythm as his head bobbed back and forth between Pete’s thighs. Pete soon began fisting the rug underneath him and Patrick could see Pete’s arms shake from the effort of keeping his hips firmly planted on the floor. Patrick took this as a promising sign. Patrick loved seeing Pete fall apart and pulled his mouth off Pete with a loud popping sound. Pete whined at the loss of Patrick’s mouth. Patrick smiled wickedly as he teased Pete by slowly licking at the head of his penis. Pete’s hands automatically reached for Patrick’s hair and became tangled there as he tried to bring Patrick closer again. Patrick indulged Pete and put his lips around his cock once more and began to suck. Pete chanted Patrick’s name and made whining noises that reminded Patrick just how painfully hard he was. Pete’s orgasm caught him by surprise and he didn’t even have time to warn Patrick before hot spurts of fluid started flowing out of him. Patrick took it like a champ, considering it was his first time giving head, and swallowed before pulling off and letting the rest of Pete’s cum spill on to his cheek and throat. Once Pete had caught his breath a little he immediately wrapped a hand around Patrick’s cock to finish him off. “Wanna see you cum, Trick. Can you cum for me now? Show me how much you like my hand squeezing your dick” Pete breathed into Patrick’s chest as he kept a steady hand stroking Patrick’s cock. This was all too much for Patrick and he came while shouting Pete’s name. Pete fell down next to Patrick breathing heavily. Pete seemed to sense Patrick’s exhaustion and held Patrick tightly seemingly content to just lie on the kitchen floor beside his exhausted boyfriend as he recovered from the mind blowing orgasm Pete had given him. Several minutes later Patrick nuzzled his head in Pete’s shoulder and whispered “Pete, I want you to fuck me now”. Pete opened his eyes wide as he stared down at Patrick trying to determine whether or not Patrick was joking. “Are you sure?” Pete asked biting his lower lip without once looking away from Patrick. “Yes, I really want to” Patrick said turning pink embarrassed to be admitting how badly he wanted to have sex with Pete. Patrick’s embarrassed face was the cutest thing Pete had ever seen which is probably why he enjoyed making Patrick feel uncomfortable all the time. Pete pulled Patrick in for a long kiss. “Come on then” Pete whispered in Patrick’s ear. Pete helped Patrick up and led him by the hand to his bedroom. Pete quickly undressed himself and lay on his side so he could watch Patrick. Patrick followed Pete’s lead and soon they were both lying naked on the bed silently. Pete was staring at Patrick as if he was the most attractive person he had ever seen and for a minute Patrick felt like he was beautiful. But then Patrick looked at his pale, flabby body and came back to his senses. Patrick thought something was seriously wrong with Pete for liking him when he could be dating guys in much better shape. Patrick blushed at Pete’s unrelenting gaze but was determined not to look away. Pete seemed to be able to read Patrick’s thoughts. “You are one sexy motherfucker. While you see yourself as chubby I see you as soft and round and cuddly. You see yourself as pale and I wish I had skin like yours. You are a fine specimen of the human species. And I know not many people get to see you naked and they are missing out” Pete soothed Patrick. Patrick’s erection grew at Patrick’s words and he kissed Pete tenderly on the forehead. That was all it took for Pete to get hard again and he pulled out a condom and some lube from his nightstand. “You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this with you” Pete revealed as he rolled the condom on. Once Pete had the condom on he coated it with a generous amount of lube and began rubbing Patrick’s inner thigh, tracing a pattern to Patrick’s entrance. He gently placed one finger inside and Patrick gasped at the sudden intrusion but made no move to stop Pete. Pete carefully slid in another finger as Patrick got used to the feeling of Pete’s finger inside of him. Pete slowly worked Patrick open as he watched Patrick squirm underneath his touch. Pete added a third finger shortly after the second one and accidentally grazes Patrick’s prostate which makes him moan in pleasure. Patrick lifted his head up to kiss Pete’s neck and then shifted his body, forcing Pete’s fingers deeper inside him, riding Pete’s fingers impatiently hissing “I’m ready. Need more of you now”. Pete smiled and teased Patrick with his fingers for another minute before pulling out. Pete was confident that Patrick was ready for him by this point. Pete stroked himself once then slowly pushed the head of his penis inside Patrick until he bottomed out. Pete lost himself in the feel of Patrick’s tight ass around his throbbing cock and marveled at how he had never felt so close to another human being before. Patrick moaned impatiently and mumbled “Move it, Wentz”. Pete leaned down and kissed the hollow of Patrick’s neck licking the sweat that had pooled there and whispered “you’re really bossy when you’re unsatisfied”. “That’s because if we did this at your pace my dick would fall off due to being hard for too long” Patrick snapped. Pete stifled a laugh at the mental image in his head. Without warning Pete rolled his hips and thrusted into Patrick hard making him groan. Pete smiled at the reaction and they quickly established a rhythm where Patrick rolled his hips up to meet Pete’s thrusts and Pete rolled his hips down so that he hit Patrick’s prostate each time. Patrick moaned incoherently the entire time and dug his fingernails into Pete’s back desperately looking for something to hold on to. Pete wrapped a fist loosely around Patrick’s cock and matched his hand movements with his hip movements. Patrick could feel his orgasm in every part of his body and sloppily kissed Pete before falling back down on the bed. Pete slams into Patrick a few more times before hastily bending down to kiss Patrick and gasping into Patrick’s mouth as he cums inside the condom. Pete pulled out of Patrick and collapsed beside him utterly spent. Patrick rolled on his side and entwined his fingers with Pete’s. They fall asleep side by side just like that. The next morning Pete was awoken by Patrick shouting from the kitchen. Pete ran to the kitchen completely naked terrified that Patrick had injured himself. “Oh my god, I completely forgot about your masterpieces” Patrick cried pointing at two bowls which had turned to ice cream soup overnight. Pete breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Patrick was alright. “You worked so hard and I never even ate it. You were trying to do something nice for me because you know about my love for ice cream and then I left it here to melt. I am a terrible boyfriend. Also that was a huge waste of good ice cream. Some people don’t even have food and here I am leaving ice cream around just because I wanted to get laid” Patrick said sadly as his eyebrows knitted together in worry. Pete could not believe how lucky he was to have found such a sweet guy that got this upset over melted ice cream. “It’s alright, Trick. I can make more ice cream art for you. Believe me when I say I would rather have spent my night having sex with you then eating ice cream by the TV. It was a great birthday present and you are an amazing boyfriend. You understand me better than anybody else ever has and you accept me no matter what crazy shit I do or say. As for the problem of world hunger two bowls of melted ice cream aren’t going to make much of a difference in tackling that problem. But I promise you that when we become rich and famous I will donate money to a charity dedicated to end world hunger to make up for this incident” Pete reassured while rubbing Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick cheered up considerably after Pete’s speech. “Thanks, Pete” Patrick said beaming up at Pete. Patrick looked at Pete for the first time that morning. “Why are you naked?” Patrick asked cocking his head to the side as he was truly perplexed by Pete’s nudity and thought that turning his head to the side would somehow enlighten him. It was Pete’s turn to blush as he admitted to Patrick his fear that Patrick had been hurt. “I am touched that you care so much” Patrick said. “Of course I care, dumbass, you are my ultimate masterpiece. I love you” Pete replied. “I love you too” Patrick admitted pushing Pete down on the couch behind him. Patrick climbed on Pete’s lap and kissed him passionately. Pete bit Patrick’s lower lip in return which turned on Patrick even more. “You have me naked, now what are you going to do with me?” Pete practically purred in Patrick’s ear. Patrick’s dick twitched in interest from inside his pajama pants. “Ready for round 2?” Patrick asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Pete stood up so quickly he knocked Patrick to the floor in his hurry to get to the bedroom. Patrick dusted himself off and joined Pete once again on his bed. Patrick had a whole bunch of naughty fantasies running through his mind and with Pete by his side he couldn’t wait to try them.


End file.
